Not If He Can Help It
by Just Maritza
Summary: August 2010 Picture Challenge - Michaela is deperate and Sully, well what he does best, comes to her rescue.


**Disclaimer: These are not my characters. Just borrowing them.**

**

* * *

**

**Not If He Could Help It**

**by Maritza Franklin**

**August 25, 2010  
**

"Oh, Father… if only you were still alive_," _fretted Michaela before pacing in agony over her situation regarding caring for Charlotte's children left in her care. She needed to make an immediate living, as she had given up the bulk of her father's inheritance; and the rest of her savings was more than half way gone after paying off their mother's debts. On her own she was willing to forge on with whatever she had, but now she had the children to consider.

The charges were mounting, and the town still hadn't warmed up to her and her skills. She knew nothing of childrearing, and was on her own out west struggling to survive. "And how does one deal with three mourning orphans?" she vented.

Other than a couple of folks in town acknowledging her out of courtesy, no one seemed to really appreciate her skills or her for that matter—except perhaps Sully she wondered; yet at times she swore he looked upon her as some foolish woman—and that's exactly how she felt presently. _How can I make it? Mother was right. I'm not cut out for the west, _she sighed."What was I thinking? It's time I move on."

* * *

The following day, Michaela placed an urgent telegraph, then hastily retreated colliding with Sully entering.

"Sorry," he smiled easily steadying her.

"No, my mistake."

"Nope, I wasn't watching where I was going," then noted her state of distress. "You alright, Dr. Mike?"

"I'm fine. Well…if you'll excuse me, I really must go," and rushed off without inquiring into his well being he's grown accustom to.

And that bothered Sully greatly, who had been looking forward all week for a glimpse of her smile while away hunting—for what he wasn't sure; yet he needed to see her. He leaned over the counter disturbed over Michaela's behavior when the clerk handed him a message, then watched on nonchalantly as he read.

Suddenly Horace puzzled over Sully's grimed face, "I…I thought it was good news being asked to survey for the government."

"What?" Sully hadn't heard him. "She wrote this?"

"Huh?" Horace grabbed the piece of paper back. "Oops, uh…that wasn't meant for you. Sorry about that. Here, this is yours."

Ignoring his telegraph, "Is she serious?" Sully asked menacingly gripping Horace's vest.

"S…sorry, I ain't suppose discuss who sends what and it's content."

"Horace! Ugh…never mind—I know it's hers," and stormed off to take matter into his own hands.

Sully has never reacted so strongly before; torn over someone he barely knew planning to leave town only after a couple of months—_Not if I can help it._ Off he went to settled things, all the while troubled over Dr. Mike's message:

_Dr. Cassidy, I now have 3 mouths to feed. If the offer still stands, I will gladly accept your offer of head nurse at your women's health clinic in Denver or any other positions available."_

* * *

After selling some of her heirlooms at the mercantile, Michaela again bumped into Sully. This time she smiled uneasily, motionless as though needing to tell him something.

"I'm terribly sorry."

"It's alright, no harm done." Silence dwelled before he proceeded, "So… how're the kids holding up?"

"Not too well. Matthew mostly grunts and sulks—I'm afraid of saying something wrong for fear he'd disappear with the children. Colleen just gives me a strained smile, keeping to herself; and Brian's outbursts and nightmares are worrisome."

"Sorry they're struggling to cope—ain't easy loosing someone. They're normally well behaved kids."

"I know—I just wish I knew how to help them. I've decided it'll be best to take them away and start fresh, preferably in a more establish town or city."

"Back to Boston?"

"No, but somewhere I can more or less properly raise the children."

"What's wrong with this town?"

"Not that I have anything against it… I just think they have a better chance elsewhere." She was already struggling enough trying to survive out west on her own; suddenly in charge of three young lives with no knowledge of childrearing, and it didn't help that they weren't exactly cooperating. She even wrote to her mother for some advice to no avail.

"But it's the only home they've known a while. Why up root 'em from what they're accustomed to?"

"I haven't thought of that. I just thought the memory of their mother was too much for them."

"Is that why you left Boston—'cause of loosing your Pa?"

'How did you know about my father?"

"Charlotte was also a good friend of mine, probably the only one in town."

"I'm sorry—I didn't mean to seem insensitive."

"You weren't. Must be hard loosing folks you care about, and raising three kids in unfamiliar territory on your own."

"Yes…'' his compassion overwhelming her, made her feel guilty to want to leave.

"Would you reconsider not leaving?"

"Depends on the children's welfare, why?"

"Just that… they shouldn't leave, and…and…the town really needs… a…_ FINE_ doctor."

Suddenly self-conscious, "The town hasn't exactly been embracing, and…and I have to feed and clothe the children."

"Don't leave."

Noting the desperate plea, "Well… the town may eventually accept me, but I still need to support the children."

"Just don't leave," he said more soothingly.

She found herself wanting to comply feeling a sense of hope and security. "I…I suppose with my small savings, I could hold off before frost." _But will Dr. Cassidy still have that position then_?

"Good," he beamed victoriously. "Things will pick up. Well, uh… see ya around."

Michaela stood there uncertain with what just happened. She had been determined to leave—_now_, she wasn't so sure; yet hope rose within her, and she wanted desperately to latch onto it realizing she had his support. Feeling elated, Michaela proceeded to visit a patient miles away via foot.

* * *

Sully found the children by their mother's grave, not even acknowledging him as he approached them.

"I'm real sorry of your loss—wish I could turn back time and save your Ma from that snake bite." No response. "I'm here for you guys."

"So why can't you take us in?" Brian ventured sadly as Sully sat by them.

"The wilderness ain't for you."

"Why not? —You and the Cheyenne's do it all the time."

"We're accustomed to it. Besides, your Ma asked Dr. Mike to take ya in."

"Yeah… guilt for letting Ma died," Matthew threw in vehemently.

"She ain't a real doctor after all," Colleen let out. "She probably lied having gone to college and everything."

"Guys, I know you're hurtin', but you know that ain't so. Most folks normally don't make it from rattlesnake bites."

"She can't even cook."

"But you can."

"Just tell her to move out so you can move back and be our Pa?" Brian begged.

"I can't ask her to leave."

"I want Ma…" cried the boy suddenly leaning into Sully, sobbing further. Colleen couldn't help following suit. Matthew watched on awkwardly before he too joined his siblings.

"Guys, you're lucky to have Dr. Mike take ya in instead of the orphanage. Your ma raised ya well. Don't you think you otta try and honor her memory and request?"

Shame overcame them.

"I wanna tell you a story about a little boy who lost his whole family not only once, but twice after he struggled growing up heading west on his own."

* * *

Later, Dr. Mike was walking home when Matthew approach in his wagon.

"Sorry Dr. Mike… I should have offered you a ride when you told me Bear needed recovery." He smiled genuinely astonishing her, "Quite a long walk."

"I don't mind," pleased to see the young man trying. "It's a wonderful day for a stroll—but thank you for coming."

"Hope you don't mind, but a couple of patients are waiting in town."

"Patients?"

"Yep—five more tomorrow if you ain't too busy."

* * *

While Colleen cooked and Sully straightened, Brian picked fresh flowers to liven up the place. Then, at the sound of a wagon, Sully escaped into the woods allowing the children time alone with their guardian to work things out; minutes later, Dr. Mike caught up to him by the creek.

Michaela smiled gratefully at this incredible man for helping the children accept her guardianship. It was quite a surprise coming home finding them making the effort to become a family despite their loss, of which time could only heal.

She reached for his hand, "Come—join us for supper. You're a part of the children's life and a great influence into their sudden change of which I thank you for. I also know you had a hand in motivating some patients as well." He stared guiltily. "The children have a way of spilling the beans. _Coming?"_

A boyish grin spread across Sully's handsome face at having been exposed, "I'd like that." He gladly took her hand, instantly feeling immediate sparks, than eagerly followed her not sure what to expect, but that he was ready for whatever.

**Thanks for reading...**


End file.
